Sugar Rush
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: It's the latest thing: Hamster Candy! However, it's possible to have too much of a good thing and it's up to the ham hams to stop their new friend before it's too late! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! PLEASE R&R!
1. Hamster Candy

Ch

**Ch.1**

**Hamster Candy**

Welcome to my next fic! My last one was kind of dark and depressing so I wanted this one to be more humorous and action-y. Please R&R!

* * *

Hamtaro slid out of the drain pipe and went flying through the air, performing a flip as he did. "Oompaaaa!" He landed safely on Brandy's head. "Thanks Brandy, see you later!" Hopping off the slumbering dog's head, Hamtaro hurried off.

On most days, Hamtaro would head to the clubhouse to hang out with his friends, but not today. The ham hams had planned to have lunch in the park, each one carrying their food in their tiny back packs.

"Okay, so where were we meeting again?" Hamtaro asked himself as he entered the park. He looked over at the slide. "Nope not over there." He turned his attention to the sandbox. "Not there…" He gave the sandbox a closer look. "I-Is it me, or is the sand alive?" Cautiously scampering over to the sandbox, the curious hamster took a look inside.

He soon discovered that the sand was far from alive. The only thing inside was a small cloudy white hamster with an upside-down dark yellow triangle going from his head to the middle of his back. He was standing on an orange plastic shovel while holding a rope.

Hamtaro smiled as he waved to the hamster. "Hamha! I'm Hamtaro, what's your name?"

The smaller hamster smiled excitedly at Hamtaro. "I'm Zippo and it's time for liftoff!" He tugged on the rope, causing it to pull a rock out of the tree. Before Hamtaro could do anything, the rock landed on the other side of the shovel, causing it to shoot Zippo into the air.

Zippo spread his arms out and cheered. "Yahoooooo!"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you!" shouted Hamtaro as he ran after the swiftly flying hamster. However, he knew that there was no way he could catch Zippo.

After performing a double back flip, Zippo landed on top of the slide, shoving his fist into the air. "That was totally super special awesome! Yeah!"

Hamtaro came to a stop at the base of the slide, breathing a sigh of relief as he did. "Boy, that was close."

"Are you okay Hamtaro?" The orange and white hamster looked over to see the rest of the ham hams running towards him.

"We heard you yelling from across the park," noted Boss. "What's goin' on?"

"That hamster is!" replied Hamtaro as he pointed up to the slide.

Taking a running start, Zippo belly-flopped onto the slide, flying down it before being shot into the air. "This…is…awesome!" He attempted to perform a triple front flip, but he could start the third rotation, he landed head first onto the ground, skidding a few feet before stopping. The ham hams immediately came running, hurrying over to Zippo's side.

"Please tell me someone knows CPR," said Pashmina.

As soon as the ham hams reached Zippo, the younger hamster hopped up to his paws. "That was cool! I was like a worm 'cause I ate dirt!" He spit a couple times in an attempt to get the taste out of his mouth. "Dirt doesn't taste good."

Before the ham hams could say anything, Zippo raced over to Penelope. "Whoa! You look like one of those ghosts from Pac Man!"

Penelope looked at him quizzically. "Ookwee?"

Zippo hurried over to Sandy and Stan, gazing at them with awe. "Holy moley, I'm seeing double!"

Bijou looked over at Hamtaro. "Zere zeems to be zomezing wrong with zis hamster…"

"Wow, you talk funny," said Zippo as he began to run circles around the French hamster. "Are you from Mars or Venus or Pluto or…"

Boss stood in front of the smaller hamster. "Hey, you better watch what you say about Bijou!"

Zippo sidestepped pass Boss. "I can definitely watch you, 'cause you're freakin' huge!" He hurried over to Oxnard and began to poke his chubby gut. "So is mister ham boobs here!"

Oxnard frowned sadly. "I-I don't have ham boobs!"

The hyperactive hamster stopped suddenly and began to dig through his back pack. "Oh yeah, I got so distracted with launching myself into the air that I forgot to do what I came here to do." He pulled out a sunflower seed, which looked like it was coated in some sort of sticky substance. He turned his attention to Oxnard. "Try it mister ham boobs!"

Oxnard looked as he was close to tears. "I don't have…" Zippo forced the seed into Oxnard's mouth, causing a smile to grow on the grey and white hamster's face. "Wow, this is really good! What is it?"

"It's hamster candy!" exclaimed Zippo as he began handing out samples to each of the ham hams.

"Um, but candy isn't good for hamsters," noted Maxwell. "Isn't that gonna make us sick?"

Zippo shook his head. "You see, my mommy owner's a chemist and my daddy owner owns a candy store. They combined forced to make a sugary treat for us to eat. It's all the yummy goodness of candy without the death!"

Stan quickly ate his hamster candy, licking stickiness from his paws. "This stuff's good lil' ham dude."

Sandy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, do you, like, have anymore?"

"Nope, sorry," replied Zippo as he showed his empty back pack to the ham hams. "But I have an idea! Do you know where the candy store is?"

Hamtaro nodded. "Yeah, I've heard my owner talk about it."

"Come there tomorrow morning and I can give you a bunch of free samples!" exclaimed Zippo as he threw on his back pack. "My work his is done so bye bye!" He hurried out of the park, performing unnecessary flips and spins over any objects that got in his way.

"He's kinda weird, but this candy stuff's amazing,' replied Boss.

Oxnard looked at his chest. "Do I seriously have ham boobs?"

* * *

Night had fallen over the town, causing most stores to close up for the night, including the candy store. Zippo's cage was in the back of the store, where he ran on his whiz wheel. "Faster, faster, fast…" He tripped over his paws, causing him to fall. The momentum and speed of the whiz wheel caused him to somersault repeatedly until he came to a stop a few seconds later. "That was kinda freaky, but fun! I wanna do it again, but faster!"

Looking to the left, he eyed a large bag, which read 'hamster-formulated sugar'. "I bet I could go faster with some of that stuff." Crawling out of his cage, he ran over to the bag, head butting it. However, he only achieved in hurting his head, the bag still in place. He stood behind the bag of sugar, placing his front paws on the wall while his back paws were on the bag. Kicking outward, the bag began to gradually tip until it finally tipped over.

Zippo gazed at the white powder, his eyes twinkling and a smile of excited joy on his face. "It's the mother load!"

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Just to make sure, Zippo is Cappy's age. Please R&R!


	2. Chase

Ch

**Ch.2**

**Chase**

I think I did something wrong because I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapter. If there's anyway I can improve this fic, I need to know! Please R&R!

* * *

The ham hams were up bright and early the following morning, walking down the street while trying their best to not be noticed by the humans. Since Hamtaro had heard about the candy store from Laura, he was designated as the leader, but some of the ham hams were beginning to doubt him.

"Hamtaro, we've been walking forever!" whined Oxnard. "Are you sure you know where this place is?"

"Of course I do," replied Hamtaro while giving his chubby a reassuring thumbs-up. "We'll be there before you know it!" He came to a stop at the end of the sidewalk as it split off into two different directions. After standing quietly for a minute, the orange and white hamster covered his eyes and began to wag his paw in the two different directions. "Eeny, meany, miney, moo…" The rest of the ham hams sweat dropped as they continued to watch their leader.

Boss grabbed Hamtaro by the scruff of his neck and shook him violently. "I thought you knew where you were going!"

"Um…I know it's in this general direction," replied Hamtaro. The rest of the ham hams fell over anime style. Boss dropped Hamtaro, who looked to his right. "Yeah, it's this way. I'm sure of it now!" Sure enough, after walking down the block, they came to the back door to the brightly-colored candy store.

Oxnard's mouth watered with anticipation as he rushed for the hole by the door. "Hamster candy, time to meet my stomach!" The ham hams followed the hungry hamster into the back room, only to find a disturbing sight. Zippo placed his nose over a line of sugar and quickly snorted it. Releasing a low, eerie giggle as his right eye twitched.

Hamtaro, who could swear that Zippo was vibrating in place, walked over to the younger hamster. "Zippo, are you okay?"

Zippo suddenly became aware of the ham hams' existence, running around them at breakneck speed. "Okay?Ifeelgreat!I'veneverfeltsogoodinmylife!Ifeellikeicandoanything!" He lauched himself forward, flipping in midair before face-planting painfully. He quickly got back up, a maniacal grin on his face. "Ididn'tfeelathing!I'minvincble!" He pushed passed the ham hams, running out the hole in the wall. "Invincible!"

"Iz et moi, or does Zippo seem more hyper zan yesterday?" asked Bijou. "All zat from a little sugar?"

"Um, I don't think he had a little sugar," said Maxwell as he pointed to the empty bag of hamster sugar. "I'm not sure if this is even possible, but I think Zippo's become intoxicated from the vast amount of sugar intake!"

"I have no idea what that means, but that sounds serious!" replied Hamtaro. "We gotta go after him!"

"Yeah, but which way did he go?" asked Pashmina as she pointed out the hole.

Boss hurried to the hole. "Then let's split up!"

* * *

Zippo sped down the sidewalk of the busy town street, performing the occasional flip or spin along the way. Finding a lamppost, he began to circle around it. "Yayayayayayayayayaya!"

"There he is!" shouted Boss as he, Hamtaro, Bijou, and Oxnard hurried down the street towards him.

The younger hamster struck a wicked pose. "You'll never take me coppas!"

"We're not cops, we're your friends!" shouted Hamtaro as he ran after the escaping Zippo. Not even halfway down the block, Oxnard stopped suddenly, falling face down on the ground. "Can't…go…on."

Hamtaro quickly hurried to his friend's aid. "You okay Oxy?"

_"Yes! This is my chance!"_ thought Boss with an excited grin. _"Hamtaro will stay with Oxnard while Bijou and I take care of Zippo. I'll strut my stuff, catch Zippo, and have Bijou swooning over me!"_

"It's okay Oxy,' replied Hamtaro. "I'll stay here with you."

"No, go on with Boss," replied Bijou. "You two can run faster zen moi. I'll stay here with Oxnard."

The orange and white hamster nodded to Bijou. "Alright then. Let's go Boss! Um…are you okay?"

"Just shut it and help me catch Zippo!" snapped Boss as he sped ahead of Hamtaro.

The two followed Zippo two the side of a two story shop before the tiny hamster slipped into the drainpipe, disappearing from sight.

Boss stamped his paw in frustration. "Darn it, I'm too big to fit in it!"

"But I'm not!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he went up the drain pipe, racing all the way until he stood on the roof.

Zippo stood on the edge, performing some sort of jig. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle, he is my spout!"

The orange and white hamster hurried over to the edge. "Don't stand so close to edge! One wrong move and you could…" Hamtaro went to grab Zippo who jumped over him, running back onto the roof and down the drainpipe. Hamtaro, on the other hand, fell had too much forward momentum. He plummeted downward, somersaulting until he landed in the trash can below.

Boss hurried over to the trashcan. "You okay?"

"I've got good news and bad news," replied Hamtaro. "Good news is that I'm okay. Bad news is that I've got gum stuck to my butt."

* * *

Due to the large amount of sugar he ate/inhaled, Zippo was at least twice as fast as he usually was. In fact, he was just outside the park, standing in a patch of flowers near the playground. The younger hamster continued to jump up and down as he flapped his arms, trying to fly like the birds. Little did he know, he was being watched.

"Okay, now!" Cappy and Panda dove out from different directions, aiming for Zippo. The sugar-high hamster back flipped out of the way, causing the two ham hams to collide.

Not even after two steps out of the flower patch, Stan was on his tail, pushing along on his skateboard. "Come on ham dude, chill out!"

"Over my incredibly sexy body!" shouted Zippo as he hurried away from the older hamster.

"_That's it,"_ thought Stan with a smug grin. _"Just a little more that way."_ Zippo hurried over to the bench, trying to climb up one of the legs when Stan stopped. "Do it sis!"

Sandy emerged from behind one of the legs of the bench, wrapping Zippo in her ribbon and pulling him in towards her. "Looks like you're not going anywhere anytime soon."

"By the power of sugar!" exclaimed Zippo as he began to pull away from Sandy. He suddenly gained a boost of speed, Sandy clinging to her ribbon for dear life as she flew through the air, the sugar-crazy hamster speeding out of the park. Not paying attention to the ribbon, it began to unwrap, causing Sandy to skid to a halt on the ground.

"Let there be freedom!" exclaimed Zippo as he hurried away.

* * *

Since it was summer, almost nobody was at the school. However, one more creature occupied the area in the form of Zippo as he ran back and forth inspecting the trophy case. "Shinyshinyshinyshiny!"

"That's him up ahead!" exclaimed Pashimna from down the hall, along with Penelope, Dexter, Howdy, and Maxwell.

Zippo ran into the room to his left. "Not shiny! Not shiny!"

"Ookwee!" whined Penelope as she sat down, utterly exhausted.

"I was afraid you'd get tired," confessed Pashimna. "Here, I'll carry you."

"No Pashmina dear, allow me," said Dexter.

Howdy glared at Dexter, bumping him out of the way. "No, I'll carry Penelope!"

"Surely you jest," snorted Dexter as he picked himself off the ground. "You'll drop her!"

This is comin' from someone with sticks for arms!" replied Howdy as he folded his arms.

"Can you please decide already?" barked Maxwell impatiently. However, it was obvious his words were useless. The tall hamster sighed raggedly. "Alright, looks like I'm doing this alone."

He hurried into the room where Zippo entered and began to take a look around. It was a dimly lit room with dirty, sticky floors, a few tables, sinks, and other kitchen appliances, and the room reeked of rotten food. "This must be the kitchen of the school cafeteria." He cupped his paws to his mouth. "Zippo where are you? Honestly, I just want to talk!"

"Die demon of anti-sugar!" Maxwell looked up to see numerous butcher knives falling towards him before diving out of the way. Turning onto his back, the tall hamster spread his legs, arms and tilted his head out of the way to avoid the rest of the knives. A demented crackle rang out from Zippo as he exited the room

Maxwell sighed tiredly, glad to still be in one piece. "We're gonna need some help."

* * *

I hope this chapter was at least mildly entertaining. Hopefully the action will grab more reader's attention and get me some reviews. Please R&R!


	3. Reinforcements

Ch

**Ch.3**

**Reinforcements**

Welcome to another chapter of this fic! I'd like to thank Handy Man and Macarov for reviewing so far! There reviews made me feel so good about my writing. Without further ado, please R&R!

* * *

By now, the rest of the ham hams arrived at the school, gathering inside the main hallway. Zippo was proving to be quite difficult to capture thanks to the amount of sugar he had ingested, but thanks to some quick thinking, the ham hams had remembered a friend that could get the job done.

"Thanks for coming over to help us Kai," said Hamtaro as Kai slipped on one of his skates.

"Oh, it's nothing," replied Kai quietly. "I've been meaning to test out my new wheels. Maybe I can find a rail and try out my new soul plates too."

Pashmina nodded in agreement, though she had no idea what he was talking about. "We couldn't catch him by running, but I know you're fast on your skates. I'm sure you can do it!"

Kai's face became increasingly pink as he tried to focus on putting on his other skate. "Oh, um…t-thanks." He looked away from Dexter and Howdy, who were glaring daggers at him. He finally stood up and began to skate away from the ham hams. "I'll try my best!"

"Good luck Kai!" shouted Pashmina as Kai rounded the corner.

Penelope smiled at the pink scarf-wearing hamster. "Ookyuu ookyuu ookwee!"

Pashmina blushed slightly. "Oh stop it, I do not!"

* * *

Zippo's sugar-fueled antics had led him to the science lab, where he stood at the foot of the teacher's desk, moon-walking in place. "Everybody dance now! Ya, ya ya ya ya!" He cocked his neck in the direction of the door, spying Kai as he raced towards him. "Your wheels don't stand a chance against the power of sugar!" He ran up the side of the desk, performing a back flip of Kai as the red and white hamster sped past him.

Kai made a sharp turn, skating after Zippo as the younger hamster raced out the door. "C-come back here! You're friends are really worried about you!" By the time Kai exited the room, Zippo was already heading down the stairs. Increasing his speed, Kai dashed at the staircase, jumping into the air. Landing on the railing, he grinded down it briefly before landing back on the ground.

"Wow, that's a pretty sweet rail!" exclaimed Kai. "I gotta remember to come back here and try it again." However, his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden realization. "Darn it, I can't fantasize right now, I have to go after Zippo!"

The hyperactive hamster had somehow made it to the water fountain in the middle of the hall, taking in a good portion of it. Taking the distraction to his advantage, Kai quickly regain his speed, dashing head on towards Zippo. A few yards away from the younger hamster, Zippo hopped down from the water fountain, his cheeks swelled up to insane proportions, even for a hamster. He shot the water out of his mouth, soaking the floor like a mini fire hose. Although Kai's new wheels were great for speed, they weren't meant to be used on wet surfaces. His skates slipped out from under him, causing him to slide several yards away. The ham hams, hearing the commotion, hurried over to Kai, not noticing Zippo run out of the school.

"Hey Kai, have a nice trip?" asked Howdy before breaking out into laughter. "'Trip', get it? 'Cause he fell!" The rest of the ham hams sweat dropped, cutting his fit of giggles short.

"Sorry guys," said Kai with a dejected expression on his face. "I didn't get 'em."

Pashmina knelt down and embraced him warmly, causing him to blush once again. "It's okay, you did your best. If it wasn't for that water, you would have had him." Penelope made a kissing face at Pashmina, who shot her a quick icy glare.

Boss folded his arms. "Yeah, but we still need to catch the little guy. What now?"

Kai was able to bring himself back into reality long enough to answer Boss. "Um, maybe my brother can help."

"Seth?" asked Hamtaro. "Doesn't he live in Sandstorm Canyon?"

"He's visiting this week," replied the white and red hamster. "And he brought his dirt bike."

* * *

The ham hams gathered at the park where Seth sat on his dirt bike. The older hamster listened as the ham hams told their tale of the sugar-high hamster. "So let me get this straight…you guys are trying to catch a hamster who's hopped up on an insanely high amount of sugar?"

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Oxnard. "You think your bike's got the speed to catch 'em?"

Seth chuckled confidently. "It's got that and more, but do you even know where he is?"

As if on command, Zippo burst out of the bushes, waving wildly. "How now brown cow?" Sticking his tongue out at the hamsters, he hurried into the clearing.

"I gonna take a wild guess and say that's the ham," said Seth has he put on his helmet. "Be back in a bit." He started up his dirt bike, sending a flurry of dirt as he sped off.

It didn't take long before Seth was right beside Zippo, not even going full speed. "Come on little dude, let's go back to the ham hams."

However, Zippo wasn't paying attention to his words as he gazed at Seth's bike. "Cool! Can I ride it? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"Gee, I dunno," said Seth.

"I wanna ride!" shouted Zippo as he jumped at the older hamster, kicking him off the bke and planting himself on the bike. "Weeeeeeeeeeee!" He drove away into the distance as Seth rolled to a stop.

The sandy-furred hamster picked himself off the ground and threw off his helmet. "I don't believe it!"

"I know!" said Stan before wicked grin formed on his face. "You just got creamed by a hamster who's totally younger than you!"

Seth glared at Stan. "Thanks for pointing that out, but I'm talking about the part where he stole my bike!"

Sandy sighed unhappily. "Great, that's, like, twice he's gotten away. Isn't there anyone who can catch him?"

Maxwell nodded. "I know who."

* * *

The ham hams gathered in one of the many alleyways in town, Suzy leeching onto Maxwell. "I knew you'd come and ask for my help Maxy-poo!"

"Suzy, we've talked about this," replied Maxwell with a nervous chuckle. Suzy stuck out her tongue at Sandy, who tried to grab her ribbon, but was restrained by her brother.

The glasses-wearing hamster finally detached herself from Maxwell long enough to walk over to something covered with a tarp. "Allow me to present you with my latest invention," She unveiled her surprise, removing the tarp dramatically. "The Ham Ham Catch-O-Tron!" The ham hams gazed at the tiny spaceship-like craft, the sun sparkling off it's claw-like arms.

"Now that looks like it can go fast!" exclaimed Cappy.

Suzy nodded in agreement. "It can, but there's a downside. I need another hamster in there to help me work the controls."

"That's sounds like fun!" exclaimed Hamtaro." I'll he…"

"Maxwell, you're the only one who can help me!" exclaimed Suzy as she grasped his wrists.

The bookworm hamster chuckled slightly. "But Hamtaro said…"

"You'll help me? Really?" asked Suzy as she began to pull him towards the ship. "Thanks Maxy-poo!"

* * *

Zippo sped through the park, performing a short wheelie. "I'm off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! Then he can give me candy!" Zippo looked onward to see a small spaceship speeding towards him. "An alien! I come in peace, take me to your candy!"

"The target's in sight," said Suzy as she pushed forward on her steering wheel.

"Um, Suzy? How am I helping in any way?" Maxwell wasn't seated like Suzy. Instead, he was on his stomach, his ankles and wrists cuffed to the steel table he laid on, his butt facing Suzy.

"You're cute butt motivates me!" exclaimed Suzy as she blushed. "Don't worry Maxy-poo, I'll make you proud!"

Maxwell sweat dropped. "You mean making me your bondage slave wasn't part of the whole proud-making plans?"

The sugar-crazed hamster continued to speed towards the ship, no thoughts of slowing in his mind, or what was left of it thanks to the sugar. Suddenly, he swerved slightly to his right, racing in the direction of a slanted rock. Hopping off the bike, it launched at the spaceship. "In your face!" The spaceship released a tiny explosion before falling to the ground in a junk-filled heap.

The ham hams quickly ran to the fallen spaceship, as fast as their paws could carry them.

"How did we get here zo fast?" asked Bijou.

Panda shrugged. "Beats me. Let's go see if they're okay."

Seth was the first to make it to the wreckage, his eyes growing wide as he saw what was left of his dirtbike. "My bike!"

Suzy readjusted he glasses. "My ship!"

Maxwell groaned from under the wreckage. "My back!"

Zippo stood with his paws on his hips and a crazed grin on his face. "Sugar prevails once more! Nothing can catch me!" A bird screeched overhead before diving at the ground, swiping up Zippo and soaring off.

Oxnard nearly dropped his seed. "Y-You gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

I hope everyone liked the chapter! The final chapter should be up in the next few days. Please R&R!


	4. Poke the Kitty?

Ch

**Ch.4**

**Poke the Kitty?**

Welcome to the final chapter of this fic! Please R&R!

* * *

"Great, just great!" shouted Boss as he and the ham hams watched at the bird flew off with Zippo. "How are we supposed to get 'im now?"

"I could build a plane," replied Suzy. "But that would take me a while and time isn't exactly on our paws.

Hamtaro put on a determined face. "But we can't let that bird take him away! He's our friend!"

Oxnard nodded in agreement. "Yeah, a friend who owes us free samples!"

"I guess all we can do is follow him," replied Maxwell as he started to run after the captured hamster. "Who knows what sort of pain Zippo's going through?"

* * *

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!" exclaimed Zippo as the wind blew past his fur. He looked up at the bird carrying him. "Flying is awesome! But before this, I was on a dirt bike and it was all like 'vrooom!' but then a spaceship showed up and it was all 'grrr!' and I was all 'augh!' But then I launched the bike, and it was like 'whoosh!' and it hit the spaceship and it was all like 'crash!' and they were all like 'gaaaah!' and I was all 'ta dah!' Then the ham hams showed up and were like 'OMG!' and was all 'haha!' But then you showed up and was all 'kaw!' and now I'm all 'weeeeeeee!'.

The bird couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to feed something this annoying to her children, or they might catch the hamster's stupidity disease. She let the hamster go, letting Zippo plummet to the ground below.

Zippo, seemingly unaware of his predicament, began to sing, "I believe I can flyyyyy! I believe I can touch the…!" He fell through the leaves and branches of a tree until falling into a bush below.

"Oh goodness," said Bijou. "I hope he's alright!"

"Wait, why does this look familiar?" asked Hamtaro as he and the rest of the ham hams ran to the bush. A closer look at the surroundings confirmed that they were n Hamtaro's front yard.

The ham hams gathered around the bush nervously, waiting until Seth spoke up. "Okay…I'm sure he's okay, let's just…"

All of a sudden, Zippo jumped out of the bush, speeding off down the sidewalk. "I feel no pain!"

Maxwell could only blink with amazement. "Has he honestly consumed enough sugar to produce enough adrenaline in order to numb the pain of such a high altitude?"

"Once again Maxwell, I have no idea what your talking about," said Hamtaro. "But I know how we can catch Zippo!" He hurried over to Brandy. "Brandy, after him!" The dog simply unleashed a loud yawn before falling back to sleep.

Hamtaro sweat dropped. "Or you could just keep napping." The rest of the ham hams fell over anime style.

"Did he honestly think that was gonna work?' asked Oxnard. "No offense, but Brandy's not the chasing type."

"Well whatever!" said Boss. "Let's just follow the little guy!"

* * *

The chase began in town early morning, but now it was late afternoon and Zippo still evaded capture. The ham hams stopped to take a breather at the docks, resting against the sun heated walls.

"Guys, I see a bright light!" moaned Oxnard weakly. "They want to follow them, they have sunflower seeds!"

Boss rolled his eyes. "Oxnard, cut it out with the dramatics! I'm not in the mood."

"I-I can't get a scent," said Kai as he hung his head in defeat. "I'm sorry, but he's too small and there's too many fish here."

"Well, he's gotta be here somewhere," said Sandy.

Stan nodded in agreement. "Yeah, let's go check out the alleys."

Panda waved to his friends nervously as he pointed down one of the alleys. "Um guys…we've got a problem." The ham hams looked down the alley to see Zippo standing next to a large, sleeping brown and white cat.

Zippo waved before pointing to the cat. "Poke the kitty?"

Cappy shook his head vigorously. "No!"

"Keep your voice down!" hissed Pashmina. "We don't want to wake up the cat!"

The sugar-crazed hamster took another step towards the cat. "Poke the kitty?" The ham hams shook their heads.

Maxwell took a step forward, speaking in a whisper. "Zippo, if you stay quiet and come over here, I'll give you lots of candy!"

Zippo gasped with joyful surprise. "CANDY!" The cat's eyes snapped, standing up while hissing menacingly.

"Oh great!" groaned Oxnard as he took a step back. "He's a goner!" The cat leap at Zippo, who easily dodged it. Grabbing the cat by its tail, Zippo began to spin his attacker around and around. "STOP BEING MEAN KITTY AND GIVE ME MY CANDY!" shouted the tiny hamster before releasing the cat, sending it several yards away.

The ham hams could only stare in awe and surprise at Zippo before Stan broke the silence. "Dude, did the sugar give him super strength?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," replied his sister, remembering the little trip she took with Zippo in an attempt to stop him.

Zippo rushed over to Maxwell, hopping up and down. "Where's the candy? Where's the candy? Where's the…" He stopped suddenly, collapsing to the ground.

"W-What happened?" asked Dexter.

"Did someone hit 'im in the head?" asked Howdy. "'Cause I wanted to do that."

Maxwell smiled as he shook his head. "Sugar crash."

* * *

The ham hams sat around Zippo's cage the following morning, sinking their teeth into free samples of hamster candy. Zippo was trying his best to perform a handstand. "Sorry about yesterday. After the bag of sugar toppled over, everything just went dark and…awesome."

Hamtaro chuckled nervously. "Um, just watch how much sugar you eat next time, okay?"

Zippo nodded. "I'll try, but I can't make any promises. Come to think of it, I don't even know what happened yesterday." He looked over at Kai, Seth, and Suzy. "Who are you guys?"

"Don't worry, we're friends," replied Seth. "And thanks for the free samples!"

"You're welcome!" exclaimed Zippo as he crawled out of his cage. "In fact, I think I'll have a free sample too."

The rest of the ham hams held their hamster candy away from Zippo. "No sugar for you!"

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! A mini bio for Zippo should be up on my profile soon. Please R&R!


End file.
